


Sphallolalia

by error-221b (error221b)



Series: Tumblr drabbles [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/error221b/pseuds/error-221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sphallolalia - flirtatious talk that leads nowhere;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sphallolalia

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by, and as most of the scribblings I ever committed, dedicated to E.
> 
> And just to be on the safe side: I DO NOT agree on my fanfiction being passed in any form to the people involved with the making of the series, be it actors, writers, producers or anyone else. I DO NOT agree on printing or recording it for other purposes than personal use of the fans. It's a fan work, made by a fan and for fans only. DO NOT be an asshole. Thank you.

He asked the boy what his name was and complimented his eyes. Adam, what a horrid, dull and short one it was. His eyes were delightfully blue though, just a shade or two lighter than they should be. He smiled a bright smile, so unlike the one Jim wanted to see. He mirrored it anyway and went on, brushing lightly against the man, too young to fool him he was who he should be, even after all the drinks the Irishman had. He ordered another then and asked the twentysomething for a smoke. He didn’t have one on him. Jim swallowed the disappointment and looked around, knowing he won’t find what he was looking for. 


End file.
